


When You Least Expect It

by omgdatphantho



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Mentions of storm, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: In the town of Havenshire lives a clan of shapeshifters. Enter Dan, the youngest son of the Alpha. He has one desire: to find his mate. Enter Phil, a human looking to make a new start in Havenshire. Their worlds will collide as a large storm bears down on them.





	When You Least Expect It

**Author's Note:**

> This is my PBB 2017 fic. It's been a long journey and a labor of love. Thank you to everyone who helped make this story a reality. You can find the links to my beta, artists, and really awesome art below.
> 
>  
> 
> [Beta: honeybearhowell](http://honeybearhowell.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> [Artist: pinofsix](https://pinofsix.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> [Art 1](https://pinofsix.tumblr.com/post/167126381927/in-the-town-of-havenshire-lives-a-clan-of)
> 
> [Art 2](https://pinofsix.tumblr.com/post/167126380732/in-the-town-of-havenshire-lives-a-clan-of)

_“There’s twenty percent chance of a rain starting around eight o’clock tonight.”_  The radio dj’s voice trickles through the radio speaker. Zach throws the car into park and turns the ignition, plunging them into silence.

“Are you ready mate?” he asks eagerly, turning his head to look at Dan. Dan looks long at the building. Various people are moving towards the large hall, chatting and laughing. He can see the excitement in the air. He sighs heavily.

“As I’ll ever be,” Dan responds in a hollow voice. Zach gives him a tight lipped smile and pushes open his door. Dan follows reluctantly after.

The front door opens, violently smashing against the building’s siding. Dan stumbles through the opening, willing his feet to move faster. He’s tugging at the tie around his neck, trying to loosen it as if it’s going to choke him if he has to wear it for one more minute. His stomach turns as his feet hit the pavement at the bottom of the steps.

Dan sinks down onto a bench next to the oversized fountain in the middle of the courtyard. He sucks deep breaths into his lungs, Zach’s voice swirling in his head. “This is my mate.” The words echo in a mocking tone. Betrayal and anger ebb through Dan’s body.

Rain drops from the sky and cascades down his body. Dan tilts his head skywards and a cry escapes from his lips. His tears mix with the raindrops that slide down his cheeks. Tonight was suppose to be the night. “This is my mate.” Those were the words he was suppose to be speaking to his best friend, not the otherway around. Fifteen Pairings and his best friend finds his mate before he does.

A loud noise erupts from near the entrance. Dan moves his head back down, focusing on the sound. A couple stumble out of the door, wrapped around each other and laughing. Their twin smiles leave nothing to the imagination. Dan sobs. His heart aches with want and the knowledge that it’s completely out of his grasp. His mind informs him that he will never find his mate, that he will be alone forever, that he’s too much of a freak for anyone to love. Dan sobs once again and launches himself off the bench, disappearing into the darkness and the rain.

* * *

_“Sunny skies are projected for today and tomorrow.”_  The projected two day forecast flashes across the screen, just before the news program goes to commercial. Phil glances at his phone that’s sitting on the arm of the couch and sighs. His mind flips through his mental list of all the things that he needs to get done. Earlier in the day, he received a call that he had been hired at Von Industries at their office in Havenshire. The first thing on his his list is to call Callie.

“Callie, the werewolf extraordinaire, speaking. Happy to assist with all your werewolf needs.” A bubbly voice filters through the phone. A smile immediately spreads across Phil’s face and he lets out a laugh.

“Is that how you answer all your phone calls?” Phil asks, his smile filtering in his voice. Callie giggles.

“Only to weird non believers such as yourself,” she responds quickly. Phil makes an undignified squawk.

“Watch who you’re calling weird there missy. You might be out of a roommate if you keep it up.” Phil fires back quickly.

“What? Wait! What? Are you serious? You got the job?” Callie screams through the line. Phil pulls his phone away from his ear in attempt to keep from suffering from further damage. Callie’s rattling off a bunch of questions at a mile a minute, still screeching at the top of her lungs.

“Rein it in or I’ll hang up.” Phil threatens; trying to sound authoritative, but he misses the mark by a mile as fondness has enveloped his words. Silence greets him at the other end as Callie ceases her inquisition. “Good, now maybe we can talk like humans instead of banshees,” he teases and Callie huffs.

“So you got the job?” Callie asks after a beat. Phil answers in the affirmative.

“When do you start?” is her next question.

“Two weeks time,” Phil informs.

“Will that be enough time?” Callie wonders. Phil’s shrug goes unseen by anyone.

“I don’t have much so it shouldn’t take me too long to have everything shipped down there.” Phil explains.

“We’re going to be roommates right?” Callie inquires. Phil chuckles.

“I would hope so because that was the plan and it would throw a wrench into my plans to have to search for a place now,” he says with a smile. Callie squeals.

“Well this is exciting. A good change of pace and a new adventure,” Callie states. Phil looks around at his dismal flat.

“Yes. A desperately needed change,” Phil responds.

* * *

_“Expect rolling thunderstorms overnight tonight and into early tomorrow.”_ The meteorologist’s voice filters through the television speakers, down the hall, and through the open library door. The library is dark, save for the floor lamps at the ends of the couch that are casting a soft, yellow glow over the place.

On the couch sits a young boy, wrapped in an oversized sweater in an attempt to fight off the chill in the air. His curly, light brown hair looks almost golden in the low light. Autumn thunderstorms sound from outside of the window and the boy twitches minutely at the loud booms. His hands are wrapped around the edges of the large photo album laying open in his lap. The floor creaks right outside the door and he raises his head in the direction of the noise.

“Dan? What are you doing in here darling?” his mother asks. Marissa crosses the room and curls up on the couch next to her son. The seven year old doesn’t answer her, instead he turns his attention back to the album in his lap. With a quick glance, she knows exactly what it is. Between the pages, lay the family photos of the Alpha family, the past members of the family she married into, her children’s ancestors and distant relatives.

Dan’s hand slowly turns the pages, his eyes intensely focused on what lies before him. He pauses on a picture, his brow furrowing at the sight. His fingers lightly trace over the plastic, protective cover, pausing so slightly at each of the three babies forever immortalized in it.

“Mummy? Why are there lots of babies in the pictures?” Dan asks softly, his eyes never leaving the photograph. Marissa smiles gently and wraps her arm loosely around her son.

“Well having multiple little ones isn’t uncommon among shapeshifters. The Alpha family tends to have multiple little ones when they have babies,” Marissa explains. Dan frowns at this information.

“Then why don’t I have a twin?” he asks, looking earnestly at his mother. Marissa pauses, trying to think of how to explain without upsetting Dan. She takes the book into her lap and flips back a few pages. The family portrait was one of the first taken of the Alpha family. The parents are surrounded by a large group of children while they each hold a toddler on their laps. Off to one side, smiling bright, is a boy about nine. All the other children are either noticeably older or younger than him. One of Dan’s great-great uncles.

Marissa shows Dan the picture, pointing to the boy so Dan focuses his attention on him. “Having one baby isn’t unheard of in the Alpha family, but it’s been awhile since there has been a single birth. This boy was the last one. It just means you’re very special Dan,” Marissa explains, trying to keep her voice upbeat. She can see how this is troubling her son, the emotions written all over his face.

Dan turns his mother’s words over in his head. He can see her continuing to stare at him out of the corner of his eye, but he ignores her. His gaze is focused across the room, at the wall opposite of the couch. Above the stone fireplace, tacked onto the wall, is an oversized family portrait.

Marissa is seated in a dark colored, high back chair, a soft smile on her face. Dan is about one year old, sitting in his mother’s lap and staring out with a blank expression. His father, Richard, is standing behind the chair. One of his hands is resting on top of it and there is the faintest hint of smile on his lips. The chair is flanked with Dan’s older siblings, two on each side.

The older twins, Joseph and Garrett, are standing level with the back of the chair. Both are about thirteen and giving the camera what their mother would later call their heartbreaker smiles. The second set of twins are about ten and standing in front of the first set. Paul is standing in front of Joseph, showing off his gap toothed smile. Ashley is standing in front of Garrett. Her curly hair is sliding into her face as she tilts her head minutely towards her mother.

Dan stares at the portrait for quite a while. Marissa leaves after a bit, confident that he will come to her if he wants to discuss it more and that he just needs to process whatever is going on in his head. Dan wonders if he is really as special as his mother thinks he is.

 

* * *

_“It will be partially cloudy today with a ten percent chance of rain later tonight.”_  So says the morning paper. It’s slightly overcast, but Phil tends to not believe meteorologists. They’ve proven wrong or slightly off over and over again, causing him to lose faith in them.

Phil skips over weather and business reports, searching for the crossword. Not a lot happens in and around Havenshire so the paper is thinner than he’s used to. He drains the last of his coffee, getting up to refill it. Callie shuffles into the kitchen, groggy still with sleep.

“Mornin’,” she mumbles, making a slow beeline to the coffee pot. He watches as she clatters around, doctoring her cup with way too much cream and sugar; not that he has much room to talk.

“Sleep well?” Phil asks, slightly more chipper with the caffeine from his first cup buzzing through his veins. Callie drops unceremoniously in the seat across from him.

“No,” Callie replies, taking a long pull from her cup. She drops her head onto her arms, and groans. “How are so awake this early?” she asks, slightly muffled.

“Coffee works wonders,” Phil says softly. Callie chuckles.

“You don’t have to convert me,” she says, then takes a long sip from her mug. Phil hums, refilling his cup. Callie doesn’t say anything as he makes his way out of the kitchen.

Phil pauses briefly in the living room, his eyes sweeping over the space. There’s a sofa, a couple of chairs, a coffee table, a few bookshelves, and a television stand. Callie’s style encompasses the space, as Phil hasn’t had a chance to unpack the few boxes that contain items he could contribute to the space.

His eyes are drawn to the one piece of art on the wall. It’s a large print of a massive, black wolf. The wolf is standing on top of a hill. There are trees litter the hillside and the ground below. There’s an oversized moon in the background, illuminating the space. The wolf is sitting low on it’s back legs, it’s front legs fully extended, and it’s head is thrown back as if it’s howling.

The picture has always evoked a weird feeling inside of Phil’s chest. If he were asked to describe it, he would say that it’s as if his chest is tightening and becoming hollow all at once. He’s never told Callie. It’s not that he fears that she would judge him, but because he doesn’t believe that it’s a normal reaction to a picture of a wolf. Shaking his head, he turns towards his room, hoping to get a few of his boxes unpacked before Callie and him go out this afternoon.

* * *

_“Eighty percent chance of rain today so don’t forget your umbrella.”_  Zach hears the radio dj reminding everyone just before he turns off his car. He sits there for a moment, staring up at the building in front of him. It’s Monday morning and he hasn’t heard from Dan since the previous Friday, since the night of the Spring Pairing when Dan ran out. Zach takes a deep breath and steels himself for whatever he’s going to find.

The knock jares Dan out his thoughts. He’s sitting on his couch, buried under a mound of blankets. There’s another knock, but he doesn’t have a desire to move. Dan can smell that Zach’s the person on the other side of the door.

Despite the hope that Zach would leave, the knocking persists. Dan reluctantly extracts himself from his nest and wraps a blanket around his shoulders. When he opens the door, Zach’s arm is raised to knock once again.

“What are you doing here?” Dan grumbles as he lets him inside. Zach gives him a sheepish smile and rubs the back of his neck.

“Um-,” Zach starts, unsure of how to continue the sentence. Dan plops himself back on the couch, pulling his knees towards his chest. Zach settles himself in a nearby armchair and takes in the space. The curtains are drawn tight and a few dishes are littering the coffee table. The only light in the space is coming from a table lamp that’s casting a yellow glow. He guesses that Dan hasn’t left the flat or his couch since returning home on Friday night.

“Shouldn’t you be with your mate?” Dan asks, breaking the silence. The snark and displeasure is extremely prevalent in his words. Zach shrugs and settles back in the chair.

“What kind of best friend would I be if I left you to your own devices?” Zach asks. Dan rolls his eyes and pinches his mouth together.

“The same one who finds their mate and leaves me all alone,” Dan spits out with venom in his voice. Zach frowns and takes a deep breath to calm himself.

“You’re not alone. You have your family and I. We’re here for you,” Zach states.

“So says you, you have a mate. I’m so much of a freak that I will never find my mate!” Dan exclaims. Zach hums and waits for a moment to answer in case Dan wants to continue the rant he’s so clearly itching to begin.

“You’re not a freak,” Zach assures him. Dan rolls his eyes and lets out an angry huff.

“Yes, I am. I’m like the freak of the Alpha family. All my siblings were mated and had children by the time they were my age,” Dan states. Zach bites his cheek, then sighs.

“So you’re a couple steps behind where they were. There’s nothing wrong with that. Everything happens in its own time. Everyone meets their mates and yours will be here before you know it,” Zach says confidently. Dan lists sideways, falling onto his blanket nest and focusing blankly on the wall across from his couch.

“I’ve been behind since the moment I was conceived. I’ll be alone forever,” Dan declares quietly. Zach rolls his eyes.

“You’re being unnecessarily overdramatic,” Zach states flatly. Dan growls.

“Don’t you have a mate to go fuck or something?” Dan asks lowly. Zach grows low in his throat.

“Now you’re just being rude. Not that it’s any of your business, but we’re waiting until her heat to bond properly,” Zach informs him.

“Yippy for you,” Dan says dryly. They lapse into a silence. Zach knows that Dan will apologise later for his behavior, but he has to work through his issues at the moment. Zach’s not worried about that, more so about Dan as a whole. Zach’s worried that him finally finding his mate is the thing that will finally break Dan. Dan feels like he’s drowning in his despair and hopelessness. He feels like the darkness is overtaking him and dragging him farther from the light. He’s not sure that he will ever be able to find his way out again.

* * *

_“There’s twenty percent chance of a rain starting around eight o’clock tonight.”_  Phil flicks off the radio and takes one last look around his room. The flattened packing boxes are stacked in the corner and their contents are spread around the room. He knows that it’s not much, but it’s something and that’s all that matters. Phil sees it as his space and his chance at a fresh start.

“Are you ready to go?” a voice asks from behind him. Phil twitches and turns, finding Callie leaning against his open door frame. “Scared ya didn’t I?” she teases. Phil rolls his eyes.

“Are you sure that you’re not a ninja?” he asks while checking his pockets. Callie laughs.

“Yep, I’m sure,” she assures him. Phil shoots her a fake sceptical look and that causes her to cackle.

“Ready when you are,” he informs her. Callie beams.

They ended up at Baker Street Cafe. It’s a popular spot located on Holland Road, incidentally enough. Callie’s friends had secured a few tables, basically taking up an entire corner. They make their way over to the group of five people, Callie rattling off names and random tidbits as they go. The whole thing is going over his head, feeling shy about the whole situation. Phil finds himself seated next to a small blonde and across the table from Callie.

“How are you liking Havenshire so far?” the girl asks. Phil thinks her name might be Annie or Allie, but he can’t be sure.

“I like it so far. It’s definitely a change from the big city, but it’s nice. I haven’t had a chance to explore it very much yet.” Phil answers. Annie-Allie laughs.  

“That’s for sure, but you’ll get used to it. It’s not so sleepy as some smaller towns, but we do alright.” Annie-Allie answers. Phil hums in agreement. Roughly twenty thousand people gives the anonymity of a large city, but the feel of a small town. He thinks he’s going to do just fine.

“Do you believe in the existence of werewolves like Callie?” Annie-Allie asks after a few minutes of silence. Phil knew this question was inevitably coming. These are the group of Callie’s friends who are just as passionate about the supernatural as she is.

Phil shakes his head and lets out a little chuckle. Annie-Allie looks at him with a slight frown. “No, I don’t. I believe mythical creatures are just the products of stories.” Phil says honestly. This causes Annie-Allie-whatever her name is to frown harder.

“I see.” she says coldly. Phil ducks his head and bites his lower lip. The air between them becomes slightly filled with tension and Phil feels like he’s said the wrong thing. He takes a long sip of his coffee and tries to focus on the rest of the group; ignoring the chilly vibe he’s receiving from his right.

* * *

_“It will be overcast all day with up to sixteen kilometer per hour winds.”_  That’s what the daily paper is reporting and Dan can read it from his hiding spot in the hall. They don’t know that he’s listening in, but he can’t help it. He knows that they will be talking about him and desperately wants to hear what they will say about him. His mother is sitting at the kitchen table, thumbing through the paper. Dan can hear his father walking around out of his field of vision.

“So he’s a Delta?” Richard ask. Dan had his secondary gender test done earlier that day. All shapeshifters have a secondary gender. Alphas are the leaders, Betas are the fighters, Deltas are the helpers, and Omegas are the caregivers.

“Yes. He told you that earlier.” Marissa replies. Dan had told his Dad as him and his Mum had returned from the doctors. Richard had nodded, but hadn’t really said much at the time. Now Dan waits with bated breath to hear what his father is going to say.

“Yes, but I wanted to make sure I heard him correctly,” Richard says quietly. Marissa sets the paper down and turns to her left, looking directly at Richard. Richard is still out of Dan’s line of sight so he can’t get a read on his body language.

“Is there a problem with it?” Marissa asks, a serious look on her face. Richard must make a face or a gesture because Marissa’s face softens.

“There’s no problem. I’m a bit surprised.” Richard states with honesty in his voice. Marissa lets out a sigh.

“I know we pegged him to be an Omega, but apparently we were wrong,” Marissa says. Dan slightly taken aback at his mother’s confession, but he can’t fault either of them for thinking that. Omegas are known for their sweet and gentle nature. Dan’s always been quieter and more shy than the rest of his siblings.

“There hasn’t been a Delta in the Alpha family in generations. I think it’s been nearly a hundred years now.” Richard confesses and Marissa hums. Logically, Dan knows this. He thinks the last Delta was also a single birth, just like himself. The memory of being about seven years old and discussing with his mother about how he was a single birth jumps to the forefront of his mind.

“I’m aware. Are you going to alienate him over something that he can’t control?” Marissa asks. Dan holds his breath. The fear of his father’s rejection has been simmering under Dan’s skin since the doctor explained the results to him.

Deltas are more common in other families in the pack. Alpha families, the leaders of packs, mainly have Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. Dan had been hoping to be an Omega. Not that the idea of birthing his own pups was very appealing at the moment, but it was favorable over being a Delta.

Alphas are the leaders. They’re the strongest wolves/shapeshifters. Betas tend to be second in commands and makeup a majority of the fighters in a pack. Deltas are the workers. They prefer to stay in the background. Omegas are the caregivers. They can birth children regardless of their primary gender. Female Alphas, Betas, and Deltas can also have children.

Dan’s oldest brothers, Joseph and Garrett, are both Alphas. Their father, Richard, is the current Alpha of the pack. One day, Joseph will take over for Richard. Garrett currently leads a sub pack up North with Paul, their Beta brother, as his second in command. Joseph’s second in command is Ashley, who is also a Beta.

Dan is perfectly happy to let his siblings run things. He has no interests in politics or leadership. However, there’s a real possibility that his secondary gender could get him kicked out of his family. It all depends on his father’s reaction.

“God no!” Richard spits out, sounding scandalized. His outburst pulls Dan out of his revelry and forces him to refocus on the conversation. “There’s nothing wrong with him. I’m just worried that others might treat him differently.” Marissa smiles wide at her husband. Dan lets out his held breath and feels tears prick at his eyes. His father’s words wash over him and cause warmth to spread in his chest. The fact that his parents want him, that his father wants him, gives him hope of being accepted amongst the pack.

Marissa reaches her arm out and pulls Richard towards her, putting him in Dan’s line of sight. Richard wraps his arms around Marissa’s shoulders and pulls her close. She slides her arm around his waist and holds him tight. Dan blushes at the intimacy of the moment between his parents.

“We’re the Alphas and we lead by example. If we don’t treat him any different than others won’t treat him differently.” Marissa says softly and Richard hums in agreement.

* * *

_“Sunny with three-.”_ The news anchor is saying as Phil quickly flips through the channels, trying to find something to watch. He’s finally settled on a trashy reality show rerun when Callie plops down on the couch next to him, almost upending the bowl of cereal in his lap. He glares at her and she stares blankly at him.

“Can I help you?” he asks, trying to sound annoyed. She slowly blinks, but says nothing. Phil turns his attention back to the telly, watching Callie out of the corner of his eye.

“Abby was kinda upset with you the other night,” Callie says casually. Phil mutes the telly, placing his now empty cereal bowl on the coffee table, and turns slightly to face Callie better.

“Which one was Abby again?” he asks, racking his brain for the person to place with the name. He’s never really been good with names, but he figures that she’s one of the girls that was at the cafe hang out a few days prior.

“The blonde you were sitting by the other night. You savagely shut her down by saying that ‘mythical creatures are the products of stories.” Callie explains. A spark of recognition flashes through Phil’s mind. Annie-Allie’s name is actually Abby and he feels slightly proud at his guesses being relatively close.   

“Well I’m sorry, but I was just being honest. You know I feel about the supernatural. I love that you love it and are passionate about it, but I don’t feel anything for it.” Phil states and Callie nods. She knows that supernatural beings are more of her passion and Phil believes that they’re all fairytales. He’s always been supportive of her, but she knows it’s hard for him. Phil has a tendency to be awkward and speak before he thinks, but that he’s a huge sweetheart once you get to know him. “Also,” Phil starts, breaking the silence, “I wouldn’t call my response savage.”

Callie lets out a chuckle and shakes her head. “She did, but she doesn’t know you very well. She said that she thought you were cute up until that comment.” Phil frowns which makes Callie chuckle once again.

“You know that I’m gay right? So it doesn’t matter if she thinks I’m cute or not.” Phil says. Callie nods in agreement, she can’t argue with that logic.

“I know you’re gay and I still think you’re cute.” Callie counters. Phil rolls his eyes and smirks.

“Yeah, but you’re my best friend so you don’t count.” Phil states and Callie snorts.

“True, but you could have made a friend out of her if you thought before you spoke,” Callie says. Phil nods.

“I’ll apologise if I see her again, but I’m entitled to my opinions. I love how passionate you are about werewolves and other mythical creatures, but I’m not. I’m not apologizing for not believing the supernatural is real.” Phil states.

“I’m not expecting you to. I like how you don’t believe because it makes it more fun to try to convert you.” Callie says with a cheeky grin. Phil rolls his eyes.

* * *

_“The rain is finally stopping. Expect light cloud covering throughout the night.”_ The telly says before it’s silenced. Footsteps walk down the hallway, leaving Dan and Zach holding their breath. They were supposed to be asleep hours ago, but Dan’s too excited to sleep. Tomorrow night is their first Pairing. They wait for the footsteps to fade before breaking the silence between them.

“Dan! Dude. You have to chill out.” Zach says. His voice is thick with pre-sleep. Dan’s shuffling in his spot, unable to keep himself still.

“I can’t! I’m so excited! I’m probably going to meet my mate tomorrow. How are you not excited?” Dan whisper shouts. Zach lets out a heavy sigh. Dan’s acting like he’s had about five energy drinks in a row.

“I’m trying to sleep so I don’t look like a zombie for my mate,” Zach explains the best he can. Dan shakes his head.

“They won’t care. They’re going to be so happy to find you that you could show up in a paper sack and they would still find you handsome.” Dan states with a wide smile. Zach starts to wonder if he will be getting any sleep tonight.

“Maybe you should wear a paper sack and see how well that works out for you.” Zach retorts, annoyed with Dan’s antics. Dan chuckles.

“Naw. I’m good.” Dan snorts out. There’s a brief silence before he starts again. “I bet she’s beautiful. I bet she has long flowing hair and sparkling eyes. I bet she has a laugh that sounds like bells.” he confesses. His voice sounds soft, fond, and hopeful.

“So you’re hoping for a girl?” Zach asks, turning onto his side to get a better look at his friend. There isn’t a lot of light filtering through the curtains, but in the little that there is, Zach can see how peaceful Dan appears to be with a far off look on his face.

“A girl Omega is how she is in my head. Someone who I can protect from the world and have beautiful children with.” Dan confesses. Zach smiles. Those are dreams that he wants for his best friend; not that he would ever confess that to him.

“I don’t know if you should be procreating man. Have you looked in a mirror lately?” Zach teases. Dan sighs loudly and rolls his eyes.

“Oh fuck off,” Dan says playfully. He reaches out and shoves Zach’s shoulder. They both descend into fits of laughter that takes them a while to settle down enough to sleep.

* * *

_“There’s a twenty percent chance of rain starting around eight o’clock tonight.”_ Those were the last words that were heard over the radio before Zach turned off the car. They talked a bit before stepping out of the car, but Dan can’t remember for the life of him what they spoke of. Probably if he’s excited for tonight; he’s really not.

The Pairing Banquet is held twice a year, once in the Spring and once in the Fall. It’s closer to a Cotillion than a Banquet in the fact that newly eighteen year old wolves are presented. The hope is that by attending the gatherings, everyone will be able to find their mates. Dan and Zach are having no such luck. They’re among the oldest participants as most have found their mates by their age.

Dan’s leaning against a wall, sipping a drink and eyeing the room. Everything is progressing the same as it always does. People are sniffing the air, trying to catch a trace of their mate’s scent. Others are dancing, eating, or chatting amongst themselves.

There are those that are looking at him; trying to waft their scent in his direction or making eyes at him. As a single member of the leading Alpha family, Dan is overly desired by other wolves; but Dan pays them no mind. His mate isn’t here and he’s just passing the time until it’s appropriate for him to leave.

Dan remembers the excitement he had for his first Pairing all those years ago. Slowly, the years has ebbed away at his excitement. He curses his past self for being so hopeful about what his mate would look like. Not that dreaming of his mate’s appearance is what’s causing them to not appear, but it doesn’t ease the heartache. He desire’s them so much, it has him nearly in tears.

A close movement to his right causes Dan to turn his head. He can see Zach trying to squeeze through a group of people, clearly intent on getting to him.

“Dan! I want you to meet someone.” Zach says as he comes to a halt. That’s when Dan notices the other person in front of him. Holding Zach’s hand is an average sized girl with her brown hair twisted in an updo.

“Uh-Hello.” Dan states, mumbling slightly and giving the girl an awkward nod. Her smile in Zach’s direction is so wide that she’s practically beaming.

“This is my mate, Mia. Mia this is Dan, my best friend.” Zach introduces. Mia turns her smile in Dan’s direction and nods in acknowledgment. Sweat breaks out suddenly on Dan’s brow. Just as Mia opens her mouth, Dan cuts her off.

“Nice to meet you, Mia. Excuses me please.” Dan rushes out. He turns on his heel and power walks towards the front door. Zach and Mia watch him leave with perplexed expressions on their faces.

Dan stumbles out of the front door, barely catching himself before he crashes to the ground. Emotions begin to swirl through him, drenching his insides very similar to how the rain is drenching the world outside of the overhang. Anger and sadness are the two most prominent emotions, waring each other for dominance over him.

* * *

It’s about 9:30 am and Phil’s walking down the pavement. The weather report called for sun and the day has yet to disappoint. The sun shines brightly through the crystal blue sky, warming the normally chilly spring day.

Phil has a smile on his face, feeling content as he makes his way towards Baker Street Cafe. His ringing phone interrupts his perceived serenity. A quick glance tells him that Callie is calling him.

“What can I do for you this fine morning?” Phil asks, answering the phone.

“You want to come out tonight?” Callie asks, ignoring his greeting. Phil flips through his mental calendar, finding nothing on his schedule.

“What are we doing” he inquires.

“The group and I are going to check out this club that just opened. I don’t know if it’s really your scene, but it would get you out of the house.” Callie explains. Phil sighs.

“I’m currently out of the house if you haven’t noticed,” Phil states flatly. He can imagine the eyeroll Callie is giving him in conjunction with the sigh she lets out.

“You know what I mean,” she says, exasperated. “Will you come?” she asks after a beat. Phil smiles.

“Sure.” he replies.

It’s about 8 am when pounding begins on Dan’s door. He raises his head and smells the air. He can smell Zach in the hall. With a huff, he lays his heads back down on his paws and closes his eyes.

Zach can smell that Dan’s inside the flat, ignoring his knocking. With an exasperated sigh, Zach uses his spare key and lets himself inside. It’s dark inside with only a single lamp illuminating the living room. A large, dark wolf is lying against the far wall in a large pile of blankets. Zach lets out a sigh at the sight and plops onto the couch.

“You can’t hide in your wolf form forever.” Zach states. Dan huffs, but makes no indication to move.

“Change back.” Zach insists firmly. Dan’s face twists in annoyance, then smooths out as he concedes Zach’s order. Once human again, Dan wraps himself up in one of the blankets, the air too chilly for his naked form.

“What do you want?” Dan asks with annoyance.

“Get cleaned up and dressed. We’re going out for coffee.” Zach informs him. Dan shakes his head and moves deeper back into his blanket nest.

“No.” Dan counters sternly. Zach rolls his eyes.

“Yes. You’ve been holed up here all week and you need to get out.” Zach argues. Dan shakes his head.

“No, I don’t. If you’re just here to harass me, you can leave.” Dan states, turning his attention to a far off spot behind Zach. Zach can see that Dan’s trying to feign disinterest in the hopes of making him leave. Zach’s not giving up so easily.

“I’m not leaving without you. You’ve been AWOL all week. You’re lucky you work for your dad otherwise you would be out of a job. Your mum’s worried about you and I’ve been sent with strict orders to get you out of the house.” Zach informs him. Dan sighs. He knows that he’s been neglecting his family and responsibilities. It’s been eight days since the Spring Pairing and Dan’s spent every one of those lying listlessly in his living room, more often than not in his nest.

Dan flops sideways and looks at Zach with hooded eyes. “What’s the point in leaving the house?” he asks softly.

Zach thinks for a moment, trying to choose his words carefully. “You’ve had your week to mope and now you have to start participating in society again. I’m aware that you’re struggling, but I can’t help you if you hide from me forever. Plus, you won’t meet your mate if you never go out.” he says calmly.

Dan takes a moment, allowing Zach’s words to seep into his head. He shrugs and frowns. “It doesn’t matter if I leave or not because I don’t have a mate,” he states with a matter of fact tone.

“Every wolf has a mate. Yours-,” Zach starts, but Dan interrupts him before he can finish.

Dan sits up, his eyes wide and blazing with anger as Zach starts to speak. “Well I don’t!” he yells. Zach winces at Dan’s outburst. “I don’t or I would have found them by now!” Dan exclaims. Zach takes a deep breath, willing himself to calm down before he shouts back.

“You do and the only way you’ll find them is if you go outside,” Zach says, keeping his voice as neutral as possible. Dan doesn’t believe him, doesn’t want to believe him. He knows that there’s no mate, no happily ever after waiting for him outside the walls of his flat. After much internal debate and silence, Dan extracts himself from his nest. He figures that going out and proving to everyone his mate isn’t out there. Maybe then they will finally leave him alone to mourn in peace.

It’s just past 9 pm as Phil and Callie wander inside of the newly opened club. It’s still early, but the space is already packed with people.

“Which one is Abby again?” he whispers into Callie’s ear. The music is loud so their chances of being heard are very small.

“That one,” Callie says, pointing at the blonde sitting near the edge of the booth. Callie’s friends have arrived before them, securing them a spot to sit between rounds of dancing. Phil slides in the booth next to Abby, watching as a weary expression crosses her face.

Phil leans close to her ear and apologizes for coming across as rude. Her face changes into a smile.

“It’s fine,” Abby assures him. “Callie explained that you didn’t mean anything by it.”

Phil smiles and shakes his head. “I really didn’t.” Abby relaxes and Phil can feel the last bit of tension bleeds from his shoulders.

“Callie says you’re really supportive of her belief, despite not believing yourself,” Abby states, looking hopefully at Phil. Phil nods.

“That’s true. We’ve been friends for years and I’ve heard her points more times than I can count.” Phil explains. Abby looks inquisitively at him.

“You still don’t believe? I’ve heard her argument and even I’m a bit convinced.” Abby inquires.

Phil shakes his head. “No. I’m more of a seeing is believing type of person,” he states. Abby nods and hums.

It’s around 10 am as Dan and Zach make their way down the street. The sun warms Dan’s face as he squints against it.

“So I’m out of the house. Where are we going?” Dan grumbles, looking at Zach with all the annoyance he can muster. Zach chuckles.

“I told you that we’re going to get coffee. Maybe we’ll wander through some shops or something.” Zach replies. Dan rolls his eyes.

“How long are you planning on keeping me out?” Dan asks. Zach shrugs.

“A couple of hours at least. Long enough for you to get annoyed with people and get some fresh air in your lungs. It’s a nice day.” Zach says.

Dan glares at him. “I’m already annoyed with people so it’s too late for that,” he grumbles. Zach throws his head back in a laugh, clapping Dan on his shoulder.

“See? That’s the spirit.” Zach says with a smile. After a beat, he continues. “Besides, I have a date with Mia tonight.” It takes Dan longer than he would like to place the name of Zach’s mate.

“Oh fun,” he starts with a flat tone. After a moment, his face melts and remorse encompasses it. “I’m sorry I was such an arse to her.” he apologises.

Zach nods. He understands exactly how hard him finding his mate is for Dan. “It’s alright. I explained to her that it was a bad time to meet you and that you’re not normally like that. She’s not mad. Actually, she would love for us to get together so she can meet you properly.” Zach explains. Dan nods.

They’re a few steps away from the cafe now and Dan raises his hand towards the door. “So tell me about her,” he says as he slowly pulls the door open.

Zach face breaks out in elation and his eyes take on a faraway look. “She’s amazing and I dare say perfect. Mia just turned eighteen which is why it took me forever to find her. She has-.” Zach’s voice fades into the background as Dan steps over the threshold of the cafe.

Dan’s stopped just inside the door, his pupils going wide. The world around him fades away as everything narrows down to a single scent. There is a faint, beautiful aroma of vanilla and warm wood. A basic mix of light and spice that has Dan near salivation.

Zach stops a few steps ahead, sensing that Dan is no longer following him. Turning around, his eyebrows furrow at Dan’s almost trance-like state. Zach waves his hand in Dan’s direction, but Dan doesn’t react. Confusion gives way to concern and Zach quickly crosses the distance, getting really close to Dan.

“Dan? Dude? Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Zach asks, trying to keep his voice low as to not draw attention to them.

Dan blinks a few times, slowly coming back to himself. He can hear Zach asking him questions, but can’t form the correct responses. There’s only one word on the tip of his tongue, almost burning him with its desire to be released. “Mate,” he whispers, giving into the desire.

Phil’s nursing only his second drink after hours of sitting in the booth. Clubs aren’t really his scene and he finds himself wondering if it’s been long enough that he can be excused for sneaking away. In the middle of his internal debate, Callie plops into the seat next to him. She lists into Phil’s side, her intoxication is obvious.

“We gotta find you a man,” she shouts in his ear. Phil leans away slightly and rolls his eyes.

“How about no?” Phil asks with sass. Callie gives him a mock scandalized expression.

“Why not? You’re not getting any younger.” Callie points out, her hand over her heart and a cheeky smile stretching her lips.

Phil rolls his eyes and huffs, pretending to be offended. “I just turned thirty thank you very much. I’m not old.” he retorts. Callie giggles. She’s only a year younger than him and knows that calling him old won’t get him anywhere.

“So? Do you want to spend the rest of your life alone?” she counters. Phil sighs.

“No, but I’m not looking for a relationship right now,” Phil admits honestly. His last relationship still leaves him with a bitter taste in his mouth and a dark smudge in his mind.

Callie nods with sympathy, understanding on some level Phil’s reluctance with relationships. She’s never gotten the full story of what happened, but she guesses it wasn’t an amicable split.

“So we’ll look for a hookup,” Callie says, trying to change the subject. Phil snorts.

“Who says I’m the type to hook up?” he asks with amusement. Callie rolls her eyes.

“At least find someone to dance with. You’ve been sitting in this booth all night and it’s depressing me.” Callie states.

“Who says I’m not having fun?” Phil counters. Callie gives him a disbelieving expression and starts looking around the room, determined to find a dance partner for Phil.

“What about him?” she asks a few minutes later. Phil looks in the direction she’s pointing. There’s a large male in a fitted polo shirt standing with a group. He’s taller than Phil, definitely more muscular, and not at all Phil’s type.

“Maybe,” Phil replies, hoping to make his escape soon.

* * *

_“There’s a fifty percent chance of rain tonight.”_  Dan’s informed as he flips past the local news channel. He turns the telly off and throws the remote onto the couch next to him with a frustrated sigh. With his elbows sitting on his thighs, he drops his head into his open palms.

His fingers twist into his hair and he tugs at them slightly as he huffs out through his nose. That’s the position Dan’s in when Zach walks into the living room about ten minutes later. Zach gives Dan the side eye.

“What’s up with you?” Zach asks. Dan sighs.

“I’ve found my mate’s scent, but I can’t find them,” Dan explains. It’s been two weeks since Dan first walked into the cafe and caught on to his mate’s tantalizing scent. It’s been two weeks of torture, being able to smell the scent and not being able to put a face with it.

“You’ll find them.” Zach assures him, clapping him on the shoulder. Dan lets out a frustrated groan.

“When though? They smell amazing and I bet they’re a fascinating person. I just want to stop being teased.” Dan laments. Zach squeezes his shoulder in comfort.

Phil and Callie are walking down the pavement, slow in their progression towards the cafe. Callie jostles Phil’s shoulder, pulling him out of his head. He hums in acknowledgment.

“Will you please let me set you up with someone?” Callie asks. Phil looks at her out of the corner of his eye.

“Why?” he asks with scepticism.

“You’ve been here for almost a month and haven’t met anyone outside of me, my friends, or work.” Callie states. Phil raises his eyebrow at her.

“Who says I haven’t met someone?” he asks. Callie glares at him.

“I’m your best friend. You would have told me,” she says accusingly. Phil chuckles and the conversation is put on hold as they arrive at the cafe.

Not ten minutes later, Dan and Zach walk into the cafe. Dan stops shorts, an action that mirrors the one he made two weeks prior.  Zach turns around and asks Dan if he’s okay.

“They’re here.” Dan whispers through slightly gritted teeth.

Zach’s eyes go wide and he swivels his head around. “Where?” he asks, trying to guess who it could be. Dan closes his eyes and breaths deeply, focusing solely on his mate’s scent. He opens his eyes and focuses on a table on the far side of the cafe, against the windows.

“There,” Dan states and gestures to the table. Zach looks. At the table sits a man and woman. The man appears to be tall with straight, black hair. The woman appears shorter and has wild, curly hair fanning out from her head in a halo. Zach can’t get a better look at either of their faces.

“Are they the guy or the girl?” Zach asks, stepping up to order their drinks.

Dan shakes his head. “I’m not sure. I would have to get closer,” he states. Zach hums and grabs their drinks from the counter. They settle into a table near the man and woman, but not directly next to them.

“What if they’re together?” Dan asks after a few minutes, glancing over at the other table.

“They’re your mate. They’ll feel the pull to be with you whether they’re in a relationship or not.” Zach states. The man stretches and more of tantalizing scent wafts through the air. Dan inhales deeply.

“It’s him.” Dan informs Zach while staring directly at the man. Zach glances at the man and hums before returning to his coffee. Dan reminds himself slightly too late that he’s been staring and it’s not something he should be doing. He ducks his head, focusing on his coffee.

It’s too late though. Callie saw the brunette looking at their table. She pokes Phil in the arm, drawing his attention away from his drink.

“That guy over there keeps looking over here,” she informs him. Phil gives the direction a quick glance, but can’t pick out exactly who Callie’s referring to.

“Who?” he asks. Callie sighs.

“The brunette sitting with the blonde a couple of tables away,” she states, subtly pointing in their direction. Phil looks over his shoulder, trying to be inconspicuous. He gives the brunette a once over, taking in his large, brown eyes and his trim frame.

“He’s not bad looking,” Phil says, looking back at Callie. She hums in agreement.

“You should go say hi,” Callie says, poking Phil in the arm.

Phil shakes his head. “No. I told you that I’m not looking for someone right now,” he says. Callie rolls her eyes.

“Maybe I should go over there then to help you out.” she jokes.

“What if he’s looking at you?” Phil asks, voicing the possibility. Callie shrugs.

“Then it’s your loss because he’s yummy.” Callie teases. Phil snorts.

“What if he’s looking for his buddy? Trying to help the guy out?” he suggests. Callie giggles.

“It’s possible. His friend is yummy too so it’s a win win.” Callie says with a smile, sneaking another look at the pair of men. Phil sighs fondly.

“You’re the worst I swear.” he declares and Callie throws her head back in a laugh.

“You know you love me,” she states confidently and Phil laughs. They stand up, making their way towards the door and passing the men. Both Callie and Phil smile at them. Callie shoots them a wide, toothful grin and Phil gives them a small quip of his lip. The blonde smirked back and the brunette gives a little smile.

Dan waits until the man and woman pass them by. “He’s human,” he states, staring directly at Zach.

Phil wanders through the rest of his day in a dreamlike state. Every time he blinks, he swears that he can see the brunette. He keeps staring off at nothing in particular. Callie spends the day teasing him; going on that Phil’s already smitten with the cutie from the cafe. Phil laughs and shoves her gently every time, but she’s probably right. He can’t get the titillating brunette out of his head.

Dan flops face down on his couch and lets out a loud sigh. Zach drops into one of the chairs, eyeing Dan suspiciously.

“I thought you would be shouting from the rooftops.” Zach states. Dan huffs and turns his head to look at Zach.

“Well, you thought wrong.” Dan bites out, his voice slightly muffled from the cushions.

“Clearly,” Zach says dryly and with an eyeroll. “I don’t know what the problem is. You’ve finally found your mate. I thought I would have to be holding you back from trying to maul them.” he quips.

“Again, you’re wrong,” Dan mumbles. Zach raises his eyebrow and Dan sighs, again. “They’re human,” Dan states as if Zach’s being particularly dense.

“So? You’re not the first wolf to find their mate among the human population.” Zach informs Dan, still unsure of the problem.

Dan flips onto his back stares at the ceiling, folding his arms behind his head. “I’m enough of a freak already and this isn’t helping,” Dan whispers.

Zach shakes his head. “You’re not a freak. Who told you that?” he asks. Dan sighs.

“Whispers behind my back and I figured it out myself,” Dan states.

“You’re not a freak,” Zach says firmly.

Dan sits up and crosses his legs, resting his arms in his lap. “I’m a single Delta pup. I’ve been a freak all my life. Now, I have to tell everyone that my mate is a human who will never birth our children. Tell me, Zach, how does none of this make me a freak?” Dan questions, his tone harsh. His hands starting to flail as his anger builds.

Zach puts up his hands, trying to appear non-threatening. “You’re not a freak,” he informs Dan. “I’m a single Delta pup as well.” he finishes. Dan shakes his head.

“You’re not in the Alpha family.” Dan counters. Zach rolls his eyes.

“That was your argument the last time we had this conversation,” Zach states flatly.

“My point is still valid,” Dan states firmly.

Zach shakes his head. “No it isn’t,” he starts. “He’s your chosen mate and no one will question that. It really doesn’t matter that he’s human. So you’re going to have to work harder to convince him, but it will be worth it.”

“The amount of work and the risk of rejection is great. He could reject me and then I will be alone for the rest of my life.” Dan says, his voice starting to wobble. “I can’t do that! I don’t want to be alone!” he cries out, tears welling up in his eyes. He presses the palms of his hands hard to his eyes. Zach quickly crosses the room and wraps his arm around Dan.

“You won’t be alone. He won’t reject you and it will be worth it in the end,” Zach assures him.

* * *

_“Storm season is upon us and scientists are saying that this might be the worst year yet.”_  Phil flips off the television and flops onto his back. He throws his arm over his face and sights. He can’t stop thinking about the brunette from the cafe. He hasn’t seen the man since even though he’s been looking. Callie says she hasn’t seen him either and offers the possibility that the man was just visiting. That thought causes Phil’s chest to clench, though it’s a very real prospect.

Deep in his heart, Phil feels that the man is still somewhere in town. He can’t explain why he thinks that, but part of him refuses to believe that he will never see the man again. Callie sympathizes with him and tries to offer her assistance, but she’s worried that Phil might be becoming fixated on the mysterious brunette.

Dan isn’t fairing much better. He hasn’t seen his mate since that day in the cafe, yet he has smelled him since then. He can’t decide it if it’s better or worse than before. Before that day in the cafe, all Dan had to tempt him was his mate’s scent. Now, he knows what his mate looks like and the image plagues him nightly.

Zach is trying to be the supportive friend, but Dan’s making it hard. Dan’s still insisting that his mate won’t accept him and that he’s a freak. He hasn’t told Zach about the nightly dreams. Sometimes they’re just about his mate moving through a crowd or sitting in the cafe. Other times, the dreams have his mate rejecting him or laughing in his face. Dan’s so twisted around about the whole affair.

To combat Dan’s negative perspective, Zach tells him about the bliss he feels with his mate Mia. He emphasizes that their relationship isn’t without problems, but he feels whole with her. Dan listens with a grimace. He longs for his mate and to be whole, but he feels as though he will never get there.

The most significant dream Dan comes the night before his sister’s birthday party. He’s standing in the woods, under the bright moonlight. He can tell that he’s in wolf form because everything is sharper and he can see his paws when he looks down.

There’s a rustling sound to his left and Dan looks in that direction, tensing for an attack. His mate wanders out from between the trees, walking steadily towards him. Dan holds still as his mate approaches him, unsure about how to proceed. His mate stops next to him, reaching his hand out and starts carding it through his dark fur.

Dan relaxes under his mate’s touch. His mate says nothing, but he smiles brightly at Dan. Dan nuzzles his mate, feeling content. Dan wakes not long after that, with a smile on his face and happiness spreading through his body. He decides right then and there that he will do whatever it takes to make that dream a reality.

* * *

_“Clear skies tonight. Tomorrow is expected to clear as well.”_  Zach turn off the radio and extracts himself from his car. He makes his way into Dan’s flat block, steeling himself for resistance. Come hell or high water, Zach is not letting Dan skip out on tonight.

Dan looks around the overloud club and lets out a sigh. Zach’s seated next to him and both are nursing pints. If it wasn’t for Zach, Dan doubts he would be in the club right now.

It’s Ashley and Paul’s birthday. Typically, they would have a party on the pack lands. They can’t this year. Paul is Garrett’s second-in-command and neither are able to get away this year. Due to the absence of her twin, Ashley decided to have a party night rather than a mild manner get together.

Dan didn’t want to attend. Clubs, loud noise, drunk idiots, or large groups of people are not his scene. He tried to resist, but his sister pulled a one-two punch. Puppy eyes plus the argument that she’s the only girl, and therefore the princess, equals Dan agreeing to go to the club.

“Do we really have to be here?” Phil yells over the music. Callie has her hand wrapped firmly around his wrist and dragging him through the packed club. Her friends are waving obnoxiously at them and Callies laughing at the spectacle.

Callie stops just short of the table and turns to face him. “Yes, we do. You’re pining over some mystery guy who you might never see again. As your best friend, I’m not letting you sit around and mope,” she informs him in a matter of fact tone. Phil knows better than to argue so he just nods.

A little while later, Phil’s nursing his pint alone in the booth. A flurry of curly hair materializes in front of him and he finds himself face to face with a wild-eyed Callie. She’s grinning widely and intently staring at him.

“What?” he asks. Callie grabs his arm and tries to pull him out of the booth.

“Grab your glass,” she says. He shoots her a questioning look but follows her instructions. Callie leads them to nearly the other side of the room before stopping.

“So Alec and I were going to get drinks when he started waving at someone. I asked him who and he said it was coworker Zach. I looked in the direction and wouldn’t you know, it’s blonde guy from the cafe. Sitting next to him is mystery brunette.” Callie tells him, gesturing in the direction of the far wall.

Phil follows her hand with his eyes and his eyes catch in his throat. In the darkened booth sits three people. One person is Alec, one of Callie’s, and Phil guesses now his, friends. Next to him sits the blonde, stocky man from the cafe. It’s the third person that Phil’s eyes narrow in on. Sitting off to the side of the blonde, more focused on staring at his pint than the conversation happening next to him, is the mysterious brunette.

Dan’s staring at the table, wishing once again that he didn’t come. Zach is deep in a conversation with his coworker and everyone else is off who knows where. The faintest hint of vanilla and wood tickle his nose. He scrunches his nose and reluctantly lifts his head. He swears his heart stops at the sight before him.

His mate is being led towards their table by the curly haired woman from the cafe. Dan’s mouth drops open slightly. Zach feels Dan go stiff next to him and he looks at him in confusion. He catches sight of movement in front of them and puts the pieces together. Dan’s mate is on the other side of the table.

“Alec! Are you going to introduce us to your friends?” the woman asks with a smile. The dark haired man is shuffling next to her. Alec isn’t saying anything, too busy watching Dan blatantly staring at the pair.

“I’m Zach, Alec’s coworker,” Zach says, offering his hand out his hand. The woman takes his hand and pumps it enthusiastically.

“I’m Callie and this is Phil,” she states, elbowing Phil in the ribs. Phil startles and offers Zach a smile.

“Nice to meet both of you. This quiet one here is Dan, my best mate.” Zach introduces. He nudges Dan’s shoulder, shaking Dan out of his stupor.

“I-uh-Hi. Dan. I didn’t catch your names.” Dan says, stumbling over his words. Callie laughs.

“It’s all good. Pretty loud in here huh? I’m Callie and this is Phil.” Callie says with a smile.

Phil has to be the most beautiful name Dan’s ever heard. A gorgeous name to go along with a gorgeous man. Zach notices that Dan has fallen silent again and decides to rescue his floundering friend.

“Please sit,” Zach says, gesturing to the empty space next to Dan. Callie pushes Phil towards the bench, forcing him to sit next to Dan.

Phil slides into the booth, jostling Dan as he settles. Dan stares at him with an entranced look on his face.

“Hi,” Phil says, right into Dan’s ear. Dan feels as though he’s going to melt into a puddle. Phil’s voice sounds like velvet in his ear.

“Hey,” Dan responds with a small smile. Phil smiles back and it’s quickly becoming one of Dan’s favorite things.

“How do you know them again?” Phil asks, gesturing to Alec and Zach who are attempting to have a conversation with Callie.

“Zach’s my best friend and he works with Alec. How do you know Alec?” Dan asks.

“Callie’s my roommate/best friend. Alec’s one of her friends.” Phil states. Dan nods.

“We’re going to get drinks. Be back later.” Callie announces as she stands. Alec, Zach, and her quickly vacate the booth; leaving Dan and Phil by themselves. An awkward silence stretches between them.

“Do you like superheroes?” Phil asks. Dan nods and Phil smiles.

The question leads them into a discussion about superheroes and comics. It’s slightly awkward because the club is really loud so they have to keep repeating things. Phil ends up having to leave about an hour later, but they exchange numbers. Dan falls asleep that night with a large smile on his face.

* * *

_“Scientists have announced that there’s possibly a large storm forming far off the coast. Experts say that they will keep an eye on the storm and track its development. In local weather-.”_  The radio drifts off into the background as Phil makes his way out of the coffee shop and down the street.

Exchanging numbers with Dan was probably the best decision Phil has made in a long time. He finds himself smiling wide and stupidly at his phone all the time. Callie finds it both hilarious and adorable; having no issue informing Phil often and loudly.

Dan can’t stop smiling. He doesn’t want to say that he loves Phil already, but he can feel himself becoming closer to falling. Zach rolls his eyes at the situation but smiles fondly when he’s sure Dan’s not looking.

Phil flops onto his bed and lets out a large sigh. Dan and him were supposed to meet up for coffee later tonight, but Dan ended up cancelling. He explained to Phil that he had a family thing that he had to attend, he had totally forgotten about it, and he felt really bad about having to cancel. Phil stated that he understood, but his chest felt hollow.

Dan dashes through the woods; wind flowing through his fur and his paws pounding against the ground. A howl echoes through the trees and Dan takes off in the direction it came from. He comes to a clearing bathed in the pale moonlight. About ten other wolves descend on the space.

Richard and Joe stand in the center of the clearing, their black fur glowing in the moonlight. They throw their heads back and let out a loud howl. The rest of the wolves answer their call. Then, they take off into the woods for the run, the Alpha leading the pack.

* * *

_‘Rolling thunderstorms expected all day.’_  the paper announces. Phil hums and glances out the kitchen window. It’s overcast and there’s a drizzle of rain coming down. The doorbell rings and he sets down the paper.

Phil throws open the door and smiles brightly. Dan’s standing in the hall, shifting on his feet. Phil opens his arms for a hug and Dan enthusiastically complies. If Phil squeezes too tight, Dan’s kind enough not to say anything about it. It’s been a few days since they last saw each other and now that they’re in each other’s presence, they finally feel as if they’re able to breathe.

“Are you guys just going to stay hugging in the doorway or are you going to let poor Dan inside?” Callie asks loudly behind them. They both pull away, sporting matching pink faces.

“Sorry. Come in.” Phil says, stepping to the side and gesturing Dan into the apartment. “You remember Callie right?” he asks as he shuts the door. Dan nods.

“Good to see you again Callie,” Dan says with a smile and a wave.

Callie gives him a look of fake offense. “What? No three minute hug?” she teases. Dan ducks his head sheepishly and Phil sticks his tongue out at her.

Phil guides Dan into the living room, babbling about all the things that they could do that day. Dan stops short in the doorway of the living room, his eyes wide while he takes it all in. The room decor is a mix of girly, gamer, and wolves.

It’s the wolf decor that’s holding Dan’s attention. There are figurines and trinkets dotting the space. Dan’s eyes narrow in on the wolf picture on the wall. His heart skips a beat as he realizes the howling wolf looks just like him.

“Crazy huh?” Phil says right in Dan’s ear. Dan jumps and Phil chuckles.

“It’s-,” Dan starts, scrambling for the right words. “It’s different.” he finishes. Phil smiles.

“That’s one way to put it,” Phil says.

“Is it yours?” Dan asks.

Phil shakes his head. “It’s Callie’s. She’s a bit obsessed with the supernatural, specifically werewolves” he explains. Dan nods, eyes still trained on the picture. 

They spent the rest of the afternoon watching movies. Dan and Phil sit pressed against each other on one end of the couch. Callie sits in a chair watching the pair. She keeps glancing at Dan and at one point is blatantly staring at him.

Dan twitches. He can’t help it. Thunderstorms are rolling in through the countryside. He can hear them, far off in the distance. Phil’s kind enough to not mention his twitching, just giving Dan a reassuring smile. Callie’s actions are distracting though. Phil keeps shooting her looks.

“I think Callie suspects me,” Dan says as soon as Zach answers the phone.

“What are you on about?” Zach asks. Dan sighs and recounts his afternoon. Zach hums at the end of Dan’s story. “I can see why you would think that but I think you’re fine,” he says.

“How can you be sure?” Dan questions.

“We both know that a lot of information on shapeshifters and werewolves is completely inaccurate. Even if she suspects something, she can’t prove anything. It’s going to be fine.” Zach reassures him. Dan hums, but a part of him is unconvinced.

“What was all that?” Phil asks once the door is shut behind Dan. Callie stares at him with a wide eyed look.

“I think Dan is a werewolf.” Callie states. Phil stares at her in disbelief, waiting for her to laugh. She stares blankly at him.

“You’re serious!” Phil cries incredulity. Callie nods. “Why? Why would you even think something like that?” he asks.

“He was twitching,” Callie states as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Phil stares at her in surprise.

“You were staring at him! Of course he was twitching!” he cries.

“He was twitching because he could hear the thunder and it was irritating his sensitive ears,” she informs him. Phil stares at her as if she’s crazy and shakes his head.

“Dan isn’t a werewolf,” Phil tells her.

* * *

_“The storm finally has a name: Ivy.”_  The radio dj announces before Phil shuts off his alarm. He sits up and stretches, muscles aching as he does.

“Phil? Coffee!” Callie cries through the shut door.

“Be right there!” he shouts back.

“Is it too soon to tell Phil?” Dan asks. Zach and him are playing video games at Dan’s flat. Zach glances at Dan.

“Tell him what?” Zach asks.

“About being a shapeshifter,” Dan states.

“You haven’t told him yet?” Zach questions.

“No. I felt it was too soon at the beginning, but now I’m thinking that I should tell him.” Dan informs Zach.

“Do you like him?” Zach asks.

“I think I love him,” Dan says.

“Then tell him. He’s probably feeling the pull already.” Zach expresses. Dan nods and the conversation falls by the wayside.

It’s late at night and Phil’s all alone in his flat. Callie’s out with friends and he hadn’t made plans with Dan. Phil had been looking forward to a quiet night spent with a cup of tea and his newest book. That plan went out the window hours ago.

He’s pacing around his room, tears falling from his eyes. Phil’s hair is wild as he’s been tugging at it. There’s an itch under his skin that he can’t seem to scratch and his mind is racing a million miles an hour.

Phil’s happy with his budding relationship with Dan. Dan, the breath of fresh air that Phil didn’t know he needed in his life. Phil wants to spend all his time with him, but he figures that’s just because the whole situation is new. Then his mind starts questioning if they’re really in a relationship or they’re just casually dating. They haven’t put a label on their relationship; but at this moment, Phil wants nothing more than to call Dan his boyfriend.

“Hello?” Dan asks, answering his phone.

“What are we?” Phil blurts out, not greeting Dan.

“Phil?” Dan questions, pulling his phone away from his ear to check the caller ID. It’s Phil alright, but he sounds frantic.

“Who else would it be? It’s not like you’re seeing anyone else. You’re not are you?” Phil questions. His words come out in a rush.

“No, I’m not. I’m just seeing you.” Dan assures him. Phil lets out a long breath.

“So we are seeing each other?” Phil asks. Dan chuckles.

“Yes, Phil. We’ve been seeing each other for weeks now if you haven’t noticed.” Dan teases.

Phil huffs. “I know it’s been weeks, but-,” he says, trailing off.

“But what?” Dan asks.

“I miss you. I really miss you.” Phil whispers. Dan smiles. His brain reminds him that the pull of mates is amplifying Phil’s feelings.

“I miss you too,” Dan says softly and Phil whimpers.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I just felt like I was going crazy not being able to see you or talk to you. Then I started questioning what we were so I called you. Please answer my original question.” Phil rambles. Dan chuckles, an amused smile on his face.  

“We’re boyfriends if you would like,” Dan informs him.

“Yes please.” Phil requests. Dan can hear the smile on Phil’s face and he has a matching one of his own.

“Okay. I would like that too.” Dan states. Phil sighs happily.

“Can we just talk for a little bit? I’m still feeling a bit anxious.” Phil requests.

“Sure. Anything for you.” Dan affirms fondly.

* * *

_“Storm Ivy is expected to make land this weekend. No-.”_  Callie turns off the television and shuffles into the kitchen. Phil’s sitting at the table, staring out the window. She sighs and shakes her head at him. She figures he’s thinking about Dan and swears that Phil’s been gone on Dan since the first sighting.

Phil doesn’t notice Callie’s presence in the kitchen; he’s too caught up in his own head. He would be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t still worried about his relationship with Dan. They’ve shared their pasts, but Phil can’t shake the feeling that Dan’s lying to himself about something.

Dan knows that Phil’s becoming suspicious and that it’s time to tell Phil his secret. He knows that the conversation isn’t going to be easy for either of them. They could have it at Dan’s flat, but the walls are so thin that they might be overheard. Dan toys with the idea of taking Phil to the family cabin, but he doesn’t want Phil to feel like he’s stuck or something. Dan figures all he can do is ask and the worst thing Phil can do is say no.

“Would you like to go away with me?” Dan asks one afternoon. Phil looks at him and blinks. They’re hanging out at Dan’s flat, snuggling on the couch and watching tv.

“Like on a trip?” Phil asks.

Dan nods. “My family has this cabin out in the woods and we could go out there for a weekend,” Dan explains. Phil tilts his head, thinking over the proposition. They haven’t been dating very long, but the thought of having Dan all to himself for a few days sounds wonderful.

“Yes, I would.” Phil agrees with a nod.

Dan smiles wide at him and kisses the side of Phil’s head. “Alright. I’ll set it up and let you know,” he says and Phil nods in agreement.

* * *

Dan steps out of the truck and turns his head towards the horizon. He can’t see it through the trees, but he can guess what’s there. Storm clouds are gathering, building their power and slowly moving over the land. The storm is coming.

“Are you ok?” Phil asks. Dan snaps out of his revelry and stares at him with surprise. He gives Phil a smile that he hopes conveys reassurance and nods. Phil smiles back, satisfied.

They each grab their bags out of the back and Dan leads them up to the cabin. A simple hunting cabin that Dan’s great-grandfather built years ago. There are two bedrooms, a living-kitchen-dining room, and a small bathroom Dan’s grandfather had installed during the last remodel.

“It’s nice,” Phil says, slowly looking around the space. The cabin looks warm, homey, and loved. It’s decorated with various homemade items that are a combination of well worn and well taken care of.

“Thanks. It’s not much, but it will do. No one will bother us for the whole weekend.” Dan says, smiling at the back of Phil’s head. Phil looks over his shoulder and smiles back at Dan. It will be their first weekend alone together and Dan can see the endless possibilities in Phil’s eyes. It makes Dan’s heart ache slightly and he hopes that Phil still feels something for him after his big confession.

Off in the distance, thunder cracks through the air. Dan twitches. Phil briefly narrows his eyes but relaxes his face. Dan wishes Phil would just ask why he twitches, but Dan understands why he doesn’t. Phil wants Dan to come to him and tell him why he twitches. Dan knows that Phil will understand soon.

Darkness has settled over the cabin. Dan can hear the storm gaining ground, the edges of it are nearly upon them. He’s moved beyond twitching and is now pacing in front of the fire. His skin itches and he’s desperate to change into his wolf form.

“What’s wrong?” Phil asks with concern. His eyes are tracking Dan as he moves across the living area. Dan runs his fingers through his hair and lets out a huff of frustration.

“I need to tell you something,” Dan says, stopping right in front of Phil. Phil nods and Dan drops to knees at Phil’s feet.

“I’m part wolf,” Dan blurts out. It’s not how he intended to start the conversation, but jumping to the point might be his only option at this point. Sweat breaks out on his forehead and the itch under his skin is becoming more intense. He knows that he’s running out of time before he’s going to be forced to change.

“You’re what?” Phil asks in shock.

“Part wolf. I’m a shapeshifter technically.” Dan explains. Phil’s eyes are wide as he stares at Dan.

“I-What? Like a werewolf?” Phil exclaims. Dan sighs and shakes his head.

“No, shapeshifter. It’s complicated. I brought you out here to discuss it with you, but I’m running out of time. The storm is coming faster than I thought it would and I have to change soon.” Dan says.

“Werewolves aren’t real. They’re the product of stories and fables.” Phil insists. Dan sighs.

“I’ll show you. I’ll show you my wolf.” Dan says as he stands. Phil shakes his head, the conversation clashing with his logic and causing his head to war.

“You’re not part wolf. Werewolves don’t exist.” Phil persists. Dan pulls his shirt over his head and drops it into a chair. His fingers wander south and pop the button on his pants.

“What are you doing?” Phil exclaims. They haven’t progressed beyond cuddling and a few kisses. Phil didn’t want the first time he sees Dan naked to be when he’s clearly suffering from some breakdown.

Dan pauses and looks at Phil, surprise on his face. “I told you. I’m showing you my wolf form,” he says. Phil shakes his head and puts up his hands.

“There isn’t a wolf form Dan. You’re not part wolf because there’s no such thing as werewolves. Did Callie put you up to this?” Phil asks. Dan tilts his head to the side and narrows his eyes.

“Callie? What does Callie have to do with anything?” Dan asks irritated.

“After you came over the first time, she cornered me and tried to persuade me that you were a wolf,” Phil explains. This causes deeper confusion to take root on Dan’s face.

“Why would she do that? What did she say?” Dan demands. He can feel sweat dripping down the back of his neck. The fire is immensely warm on his already overheated back and his body is screaming for him to change, but he can’t yet. The conversation with Phil is too important.

“She said your twitching was a sign that you are a werewolf. I told her she was crazy.” Phil explains.

“She wasn’t completely wrong,” Dan answers. Phil stares at him with disbelief. “I can hear the storm and it irritates my ears. Somehow it’s more manageable when I’m in wolf form.” Dan explains.

“Callie so put you up to this.” Phil states. Dan shakes his head.

“Trust me. Please trust me to show you.” Dan pleads. His eyes are wide and full of begging. Phil sighs.

“Fine. Show me.” Phil says flatly.

Dan’s eyes light up in elation. He slowly pulls down the zipper on his pants and hooks his thumbs in the waistband. He pulls down both his pants and his underwear. Phil looks away, a dusty pink spreads across his face.

“You can look again,” Dan says. Phil turns his head back and sees that Dan is on all fours on the rug. The firelight cast dancing shadows across Dan’s skin and Phil has to hold himself back from touching him.

Dan closes his eyes and focuses his attention on his wolf. The animal mentality slowly takes over and his body begins to shift. Bones rearrange themselves and dark fur begins to spring over his skin.

Phil watches completely enthralled and with disbelief. In a few mere minutes, Dan slips away and a large, dark wolf stands in his place. Phil doesn’t even believe it, even though he saw it with his own eyes.

A loud crash of thunder rings outside and Dan drops lower to the ground, whimpering. Phil’s heart clenches, but he’s frozen. Dan whimpers again and curls into a ball. Phil slowly slides off the couch and onto the floor.

“Da-Dan?” Phil whispers. Dan whimpers once more and nods his large head.

Phil’s mouth goes dry and his mind starts reeling. He hesitantly reaches his hand out and hovers it in the air between them. Dan wiggles sideways along the rug, trying to get closer to Phil. Phil slowly brings his hand down, lightly brushing over the fur.

Dan lets out a content noise. Phil strokes the fur with more force. The soft strands glide through his fingers like water. Dan yips happily and moves closer to Phil, plastering himself at his side. A small, yet hesitant smile breaks out on Phil’s face.

“Can you understand me?” Phil whispers. Dan nods. “Then we will have to discuss this further when you switch back.” Phil states. Dan nods again. They sit there quietly as the edge of the storm spreads over the cabin.

Phil must have dozed off because when he opens his eyes, the fire is closer to burning out and there’s no more wolf. Dan’s sitting on a chair, fully clothed, and staring out the window. Phil sits up and stretches.

“How long was I out?” Phil asks. Dan shivers slightly as he jumps. He looks at Phil and shrugs. “How long have you been sitting there?” Phil tries, but Dan just shrugs again.

The storm outside is quiet for a moment and Phil hauls himself off the ground, wincing as his joints pop. Dan doesn’t look at him, but Phil’s looking at him. Phil crosses the room and places a hand on Dan’s shoulder, causing him to startle. “Sorry,” Phil apologizes. “I thought you saw me move.” Dan shakes his head. “Do you want to go to bed?” Phil asks. Dan shrugs. Phil sighs.

“There’s been a lot of rain and the road is going to be hard to traverse while the rain is still coming down. We’re stuck here until the storm passes.” Dan explains, not looking at Phil. Phil looks out the window. The darkness makes it hard to see anything, but he can see a few outlines of branches swaying in the wind.

“I thought it was over,” Phil says.

Dan shakes his head. “It’s the just the eye of the storm. More is still to come,” he explains and Phil nods.

“Are you going to have to change more?” Phil asks.

“Yes,” Dan whispers.

Phil nods. “We will talk about this all later, after we return from this weekend,” he announces. Dan gives a curt nod and turns his attention back to the window. Phil watches him for a few more minutes but gives up once it becomes obvious that Dan won’t say anything else.

Dan hears Phil moving behind him, but he doesn’t move. His heart aches and his chest hurts as if a large rock is sitting in it. He feels foolish for thinking that the pull would be enough for Phil to accept the wolf side of himself. It clearly wasn’t enough and the air between them has turned chilly.

* * *

The storm rages on and off for the rest of the weekend. Branches break and rain pelts the windows. The wind causes the cabin to shake slightly. Dan switches freely between his human and wolf form. Phil sits with Dan and comforts him while he’s in wolf form, as the thunder and the lightning cracks across the sky. Phil’s still unsure about the whole affair but isn’t sure how to convey his thoughts to Dan. He decides to process things once everything is over.

“I’ll call you,” Phil announces as Dan drops him off after their weekend together. Dan nods but says nothing. As he pulls away, something close to rejection settles in Dan’s chest and tears prick at his eyes.

Callie jumps Phil as soon as he walks through door with questions about the weekend. Phil waves her off, citing fatigue and promising to fill her in the next day. She lets him off the hook for now once she gets a good look of the dark circles under his eyes.

Despite the exhaustion he feels deep in his bones, Phil can’t sleep. The whole weekend feels like a really vivid fever dream. His mind goes in circles trying to make sense of his boyfriend being a real life shapeshifter. As dawn peaks through his window, Phil’s no closer to figuring out what to tell Callie or making sense of everything.

In the end, he wings it. Phil talks about hunkering down on the couch as the storm raged and how it was nice to get away for a few days. Callie alluded to sex, but Phil blushed and pressed his lips into a tight line. This reaction sent Callie off laughing.  

As the week progressed, Callie noticed a change in Phil’s demeanor. He brushes her off every time she brings it up, but Callie’s convinced that something happened over the weekend. Phil spends the week huddled up in his room, staring at the wall or checking his phone to see if Dan had called. Phil knows that he promised that he would call, but he can’t bring himself to do so. He has no clue what to say to Dan or if he can accept the reality of the situation.

Dan called Zach as soon as he got home from the weekend, begging him to come over. Zach showed up and Dan spewed the entire weekend in one long word vomit session.

“You’re going to be fine,” Zach assures him. Dan gives him a sceptical look.

“Why do you think that?” Dan asks.

“He’s your mate and didn’t reject you outright. He just needs time to process things,” Zach states. He plasters a smile on his face and tries to convey a confident tone.

Despite Zach’s assurances, Dan’s still skeptical. He hasn’t heard from Phil since he dropped him off. With each passing moment, the feelings of rejection and dread grow larger. Dan knows that Phil thought he was getting an average boyfriend, not some freak.

Dan tries to be logical about the situation and think about how he would react if he was in Phil’s position. That line of thought doesn’t help because deep down, Dan figures that he would run for the hills. By the following weekend, Dan has convinced himself that he will be alone forever.  

* * *

It’s mid-morning on an overcast Saturday and Dan’s on his way to wearing a hole in his living room floor. Nervous energy pulses through Dan, causing him to pace and watch the time slowly tick closer to Phil’s arrival. It was nearly two weeks after that fateful weekend when Phil broke. He figured that running circles in his head wasn’t going to be able to fix the problems between him and Dan. Swallowing his pride, he shot off a message to Dan asking if they could meet and talk. Dan agreed right away.

The knock on his door echoes through the silent space and Dan hurries towards it. “Hi,” he says softly as he opens the door. Phil’s standing in the hall, shifting from foot to foot, and glancing anywhere that’s not Dan.

“Dan,” Phil says. His voice wobbles, giving away his jitters. Dan can feel himself relax slightly as he’s reassured that he’s not the only one who’s nervous about this meeting.

Dan steps to the side, holding the door open wide. “Come in.” He gestures in a welcoming manner and Phil gives him a shaky smile. Phil leads them to the living room and gingerly sits down in one of the chairs. Dan hovers awkwardly near the door. “Can I get you something to drink?” he asks while dragging his hand across the back of his neck.

“Water,” Phil responds, his eyes shifting around the room. Dan brings the drinks back to the room and sits on the edge of the couch, propping his elbows up on his knees. Phil takes a sip of water and coughs as it doesn’t go down quite right.

A silence spreads throughout the space as they both shift uncomfortably in their seats. Phil lets out a large sigh, turning Dan’s attention away from the opposite wall and onto him. “I guess we should talk,” Phil says in a cracking voice.

Dan nods and clears his throat. “Where do you want to begin?” he crocks.

Phil tilts his head for a moment, clearly thinking. “I guess at the beginning,” he answers with a shrug. Dan nods again and looks off to the side. “What are you exactly?” Phil asks after a few beats of silence.

“A shapeshifter,” Dan answers. Phil inhales. “I turn into a wolf,” Dan continues.

“What’s the difference between a shapeshifter and a werewolf?” Phil questions.

“Shapeshifters are born with the ability to shift into an animal at will. Werewolves are created creatures who are forced to change depending on the cycles of the moon.” Dan explains.

“Are there others like you?” is Phil’s next question.

Dan nods. “There are a lot of clans all over the place. We’re more common than you would think.” is his response.

Phil pauses then, wracking his brain for all the knowledge Callie’s given him about werewolves over the years. Even though Dan’s explained that he’s a shapeshifter, not a werewolf; there has to be overlap in their respective cultures. “Do you have an Alpha?” Phil wonders.

“My father is the current head Alpha of our pack. Joe and Garrett are also Alphas. Joe will be taking over for Father and Garrett leads a sub pack of our clan up North.” Dan states. Phil bites his lip and process the information.

“How do you stay hidden?” Phil shifts in his seat.

“We are just like everyone else. We don’t have to shift if we don’t want to or the situation doesn’t call for it.” Dan informs him.

“Do you worship the moon?” Phil asks, thinking of the large picture of the wolf and the moon on Callie’s wall.

Dan chuckles and shakes his head. “Not in a religious way, but we’re more in tune to it than other creatures or humans,” he says.

Phil hums in response and they fall into silence. Dan’s perfectly fine to let Phil take the lead on this as it’s a lot to take in. Phil stares out the window at the grey clouds covering the sky and washing out the land below.

“So,” Phil starts, causing Dan’s ear to perk up. “Why did you tell me you’re a shapeshifter?” he continues. Dan opens his mouth to answer, but Phil cuts him off. “Maybe I should have asked that question first, but my mind’s been a bit scrambled with this revelation the last few weeks.” he babbles.

Dan holds up his hand, cutting Phil off his word vomit. Phil slowly closes his mouth, dropping his chin to his chest, and focusing on his hands in his lap. Dan runs his hand through his hair and lets out a heavy sigh.

“You’re my mate,” Dan whispers. He presses his lips tightly together and casts his eyes down towards the floor. Phil gasps. His mouth drops open in a small ‘o’ and his hands tighten around each other.

Phil’s brain supplies everything he knows about mates that he’s learned from Callie. Werewolf’s search for years to find that one person who’s scent smells perfect to them. Once they’ve found that person, that’s it for them. They’re completely devoted to that person for the rest of their lives.

“All I know about mates are from what Callie has told me about werewolves. Is it the same?” Phil asks. His voice hoarse and his throat feels thick.

“What did she tell you?” Dan questions. He doesn’t take his eyes off the floor.

“That they mate for life and that it’s all scent-based,” Phil replies.

Dan nods. “That’s true,” he responds. They sit in silence for a few minutes, both staring off into space.

“So I’m your mate?” Phil asks, breaking the stillness in the room.

Dan chuckles. “Yes, that’s what I said,” he states. His gaze focuses on Phil who’s shifting in his seat.

“What does that mean?” Phil asks softly.

“You’re my other half. The person made for me. You complete me and I knew the minute I caught your scent.” Dan answers. Phil gives a small smile at Dan’s words. “You don’t have to be though. You have a choice.” Dan continues and the smile slides off Phil’s face.

“What do you mean?” Phil gasps out. Confusion settles over his face.

Dan sighs and runs his hand through his hair. “I mean-,” Dan starts and stops. He swallows heavy. Phil holds his breath. “You can reject me. It’s your choice to do so. If you do, I’ll be alone for the rest of my life. You’re it for me.” Dan grits out.

Phil frowns. “You’ll be alone?” he rushes out. Dan nods and Phil’s heart clenches.

“What does being your mate entail?” Phil asks, changing the subject. Dan drags his lip through his teeth.

“We’re partners. We would be a couple. Nothing would change from how it was before.” Dan explains. Phil nods.

“Do I have to do anything?” Phil wonders.

Dan shakes his head. “Not really. I’ll want to bite you to show others that you’re mine, but that’s it,” he explains. Phil slowly nods.

“Will I change into a wolf?” Phil questions.

Dan throws his head back and laughs. Phil pouts. “I’m sorry,” Dan apologizes. “It just tickles me. Sorry.” Phil gives a smile. “No, our bites just leave a scar. If I were a werewolf, I could change you because, like I said, a werewolf bite has the ability to change people.” Dan explains.

They both fall into a lull then, Dan’s words rattle around in his head. Phil braces his elbows on his knees and props his head up on his hands. “If I agree to this, it’s forever right?” he whispers.

“Yes, I’ll be yours forever,” Dan answers softly. Phil nods. They lapse into silence. The afternoon sun begins to slip down towards the horizon and they both watch it happen. Phil stands suddenly. His head feels too clouded and overwhelmed with all the new information.

“I’ve got to go,” Phil announces. Dan nods his head and stands as well. Phil looks into Dan’s wide, questioning eyes and gives a half smile. “I’ll think this over and call you. I’m not rejecting you right now, but I need time to process things.” Phil explains.

“I can wait,” Dan answers before watching Phil walk away. Hope blooms inside Dan’s chest.

* * *

Bright, blue sky amplifies the golden sunshine that shines through the newly turned leaves on the trees. Dan’s seated on the back porch, surveying the garden. Phil’s chasing around an agile four year old and twenty-two month old toddler who’s still learning to run.

The children’s cries echo through the crisp, Spring air and cause Dan’s heart to clench. His mind drifts back to that Spring day when he attended his final Pairing. The weather that day was nearly opposite of the weather today. It was the moment that launched nearly the darkest period of his life. Though, it lead to the brightness he basks in today.

“Hey.” Phil’s soft voice pulls him out of the past. Dan shakes his head and squints up at his mate. Phil’s standing on the edge of the porch with their daughter settled on his hip. The way the sun is hitting his figure makes them look like angelic figures. To Dan, they are his angels.

“Hey,” Dan responds and Phil smiles. Dan pats his lap and Phil settles onto it, situating Daisy into his own lap. Daisy babbles at Dan and he nods along as if she’s actually conversing with him.

Carter, their son, dashes across the yard and plasters himself to Dan’s side. Dan wraps his arm around his son and pulls him close.

“What were you thinking about?” Phil asks.

Dan takes a deep breath. He wills the dark memories back into their locked box in his head. “My last Spring Pairing. I was in a dark place for a while after that night,” he answers.

Phil nods his head and reaches out, running his hand through Dan’s hair. He knows how the story goes, he lived and contributed to Dan’s erratic mental state during that time. He could recite the moments of dark and light his mate went through if prompted.

“I’m-,” Phil starts, but Dan cuts him off.

“Please don’t apologise again. You said yes and that’s all that matters. That Spring Pairing and who I was back then was a lifetime ago. I’m now grateful for the experience because it makes me appreciate what I have now all that much more,” Dan explains.

Phil looks over his family. Dan’s open, loving gaze in his direction. Carter making silly faces at his sister. Daisy squealing, laughing, and flapping her chubby hands in elation. “We have it pretty great,” he states.

Dan nods. “Yes we do.”


End file.
